


Bad Day

by Fede_nella_Luna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is having a bad day, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fede_nella_Luna/pseuds/Fede_nella_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek sta avendo una brutta giornata finché qualcuno non arriva a risollevargli il morale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

_**Bad Day** _

 

La giornata per Derek era iniziata malissimo. Aveva aperto l'acqua calda per farsi la doccia e la caldaia aveva iniziato ad emettere strani rumori, salvo poi zittirsi completamente. Sospettoso, il licantropo era entrato coraggiosamente nella cabina ed era stato ricompensato con uno scroscio di acqua gelida sulla pelle che lo aveva portato a urlare. Ringraziando il cielo che Cora non abitasse più con lui, Derek cercò di riscaldarsi velocemente con una asciugamano, rinunciando alla doccia e appuntandosi mentalmente di chiamare l'idraulico (dopo l'incidente con il lavandino della cucina aveva dovuto ammettere che per questioni del genere era il caso di lasciare il tutto in mano agli esperti).   
Rivestitosi, il licantropo andò a prepararsi il caffè ma la macchinetta non sembrava voler collaborare - dopo qualche minuto di battaglia lasciò perdere, dichiarandosi sconfitto. Un'occhiata alla lavagnetta che gli aveva regalato Isaac - "se non scrivi da qualche parte quello che devi fare non te lo ricorderai mai" - gli rammentò che doveva anche fare la spesa, e il disegno posizionato accanto ad essa, un lupo con il broncio e la scritta 'Sourwolf' tutt'intorno, gli fece presente che Stiles era ancora in Italia a trovare i suoi amici. Il diluvio che lo accolse una volta uscito di casa non contribuì a migliorare il suo umore e, con un sospiro rassegnato,  aprì la Camaro e si mise alla guida.  
Riuscì a fare la spesa senza peggiorare oltre la situazione anche se più di una volta era stato costretto a prendere prodotti di marca diversa dalla solita. Aveva finalmente pagato e stava per aprire il bagagliaio della macchina quando una delle buste gli scivolò dalle mani e cadde a terra. Per la legge di Murphy, era proprio quella che conteneva le uova che avevano quindi sparso il proprio liquido per tutta la busta. Derek rimase a fissare il disastro a terra sconsolato e non si accorse della Jeep appena arrivata poco più avanti. Fu solo quando due braccia familiari lo avvolsero da dietro che risollevò lo sguardo da terra e si girò stupito verso Stiles.   
"Sorpresa!" esclamò l'umano con un sorriso a trentadue denti. "Sei tornato prima" rispose un po' inebetito il licantropo prima di girarsi ad abbracciarlo stretto. "Mi mancavi" mormorò Stiles, leggermente confuso dall'improvvisa stretta. Un'occhiata al disastro accanto a Derek gli fece capire molte cose "Brutta giornata?" chiese, stringendo a sua volta il licantropo, che replicò annuendo con la testa. "Okay...che ne dici se puliamo questo casino, sistemiamo il resto della spesa e andiamo a casa, dove preparerò la mia famosa cioccolata calda e vedremo Avengers belli sistemati sul divano?" A quelle parole la testa di Derek si rialzò e il licantropo guardò Stiles come se fosse la cosa più bella che gli fosse mai capitata...e a dire il vero, lo era. Con il primo mezzo sorriso della giornata sul volto, Derek esclamò "Anche tu mi sei mancato."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks! :D piccola flash-fic scritta durante le ore di attesa fatte durante i giorni scorsi, nonché tentativo di tornare a scrivere dopo un luuuuuuungo blocco dovuto alla vita reale. Dal prompt dato dalla mia sis Illucesco, sintetizzato in: Derek e una brutta giornata, con Stiles che torna da un viaggio in Italia. Ho unito mentalmente anche la canzone Bad Day di Daniel Powter, da cui la ff prende quindi il titolo. Betata dalla mia sis e a lei dedicata <3
> 
> Spero vi piaccia! Alla prossima, L. :*


End file.
